The Quest
by snowlover12
Summary: Three demigods find themselves fighting for their lives. They have to battle monsters, free goddess and so must more. Can they do it? Can they fight off the forces of evil? Read and find out
1. Chapter 1- Alexa

This is a story about three demigods trying to find there way around the world. Bella, Raina, and Alexa must find out what's the real villain.

_I heard a knock on the door. "Coming!" I called. I opened the_ door and there stood a boy, only he wasn't a boy at all. From the waist down he was a donkey, and I _literally_ mean donkey. He had the body of a human up until his waist, and from the waist down he had the legs of a donkey, or at least that's what it looked like to me.

"Who are you and why are you a half-donkey?" I asked him.

"My name is Ron and I'm a _satyr_," Ron said. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "I'm here to take you to Camp Half-Blood," Ron stated, looking grim. "All right, let me just get my things and-," I was interrupted by Ron. "There's no time, you'll receive new things, just come on, they'll be here soon," Ron said, terrified.

"Who'll be here soon?" I asked uncertainly.

"Time for questions later, just COME ON!" Ron almost shouted. "OK, Ok, ok," I said.

_I followed Ron out of the house_ _and stopped in my tracks_, awed by what I saw. "Are those- pegasuses?" I asked. "They're called _pegasi_, genius!" Ron snapped, trotting toward a particularly large pegasus the color of hail.

"This is Hailstorm," Ron declared. "You'll be riding Tsunami." He pointed to a gray _female _pegasus flecked with blue and white.

She was quite small compared to Hailstorm, but she was still pretty big. "Um, hi?" I said shyly. Tsunami tossed her indigo mane and reared, her white wings beating the cold air.

"Do you know how to mount a pegasus?" Ron asked me, impatiently. "Um...," I started to say. "Oh, you probably don't. Tsunami, down," Ron commanded.

Tsunami knelt down low enough so that I could clamber on with ease.

"Let's go Hailstorm, Tsunami go!" Ron exclaimed. The pegasi kicked off into the air, flying with ease.

"Hey Tsunami, do you know any tricks?" I whispered into her ear. Tsunami snorted as if to say, _"Are you kidding me?"_, and I started gaining speed. Tsunami flew higher than Hailstorm and soared upward, went upside down, and started to annoy Hailstorm, and _especially_ Ron. Ron started muttering to himself.

"If my idiot brothers do _anything_ right, we'll have the three of you safe at camp by nightfall." _Three? _I thought. "Ron, where are we going?" I asked.

"We're going to rendezvous with my idiot brothers, named Roland and Jack, at Half-Blood Hill," Ron replied, snorting.

"What's Half-Blood Hill?" I asked uncertainly. "That's Half-Blood Hill," Ron replied grimly.


	2. Chapter 2-Raina

_Ding dong! __"Okay, I'm comin'!" snapped Raina, slamming_ down her spoon and marching to the front door.

"What on _Earth-" _she yelped. A boy was there. But he wasn't a boy. Er.. not a _real _boy. _Ugh. Now I sound like Pinnochio! _she thought. Anyway, the kid was half _burro _from the waist down.

"All right! All packed? Just kiddin'! I know this is kinda last-minute, but you won't regret coming with me! So I am Roland and I will be your guide today! Any questions? Okay. Okay? Okay!" The boy announced.

He was kinda cute... _If you ignored his tail-end. _Raina thought in her mind. "Umm... okay?" she said uncertainly. He trotted out, his shaggy hind-quarters bouncing. _Okay, MAJOR-EW! _Raina closed her eyes.

He pointed to two absolutely _beautiful _horses with wings. One was stormy gray flecked in black, and the other was snowy white, with a golden mane and tail. There was a golden heart on her face, just on top of her right eye.

"OkayI'llberidingNightshadeyou'llberidingHolidaDidyou-getthat,Raina?" Roland declared, without even pausing to take a breather.

_Well, well. A Mexicana! _A voice spoke in Raina's mind. She yelped. _Oh, sorry. I can't help it! A Mexicana _and _a daughter of Lord Poseidon! _Raina glanced around uneasily.

_Up here, amiga. You know. The one waving her pretty lil' wing? _Raina stifled a gasp as she saw Holiday waving her wing to get Raina's attention.

_Umm... Hel-_lo_! Aqui! _The pegasus pouted. _Okay, okay! I see you! _Raina snapped. Holiday reared, flapping her wings and flailing her hooves, which were also golden. "You know how to mount a pegasi, right?" Roland asked, eyeing Raina suspiciously as she clambered onto Holiday.

_Relajate, Roll-Boy! I mean, relax! I've got her! _Holiday whinnied, super-annoyed with Roland, who was obviously a satyr. Raina grinned as Holiday took off.

"Okay, Roland, explain yourself! I can talk to chicken horses, I can– Agh!" She broke off as Holiday twisted and flipped in midair.

_Who are you calling a "chicken-horse", little missy? _Holiday neighed, flashing her hooves dangerously. _Ah, c'mon, Holiday. Quit messin' around. She made a mistake, is all. So back off, hermosilla. _A new voice invaded Raina's mind. Raina shut her eyes, and thought to the massive, stormy gray stallion pegasus, _I'm guessing you're Nightshade? _The stormy stallion tossed his head regally.

_Why, yes, I am Nightshade. How'd you guess? _Raina shrugged. _Lucky guess. _"All right, we're.. here." Roland's voice trailed away as a tall hill crested with a majestic pine. "What are those?!" Raina yelped, pointing at a dozen or so hideous, shuffling figures at the foot of the pine.

"Cyclopes." Roland answered. "And those are hellhounds." he added, waving at a few nightmarish hound-like creatures leaping around the tree. "Chiron was right. You must be a powerful–"

"Hold it!" Raina shouted. "You expect me to follow you without a question, right?" Roland swung Nightshade around, a mystified expression on his face.

"Um.. Yeah?" he said uncertainly.

Nightshade whinnied with laughter. _I like you! You've got spirit! Not everyone stands up to a satyr! Especially not to Roland! _Raina shrugged, crossing her arms stubbornly.

"Well, news flash. I'm not goin' till I know where I'm going. So, spill." Roland huffed.

" 'reademigodbecauseeitheryourmotherorfatherwasaGreekgodorgoddess. Didja get that?" Roland snapped, glaring at her frustratedly.

"More or less." Raina said defiantly. "Okay, good. Now let's go!" he urged, kicking Nightshade to get him to move.

He handed Raina a bronze blade veiled in sea-blue shells and crisscrossed with sea serpent charms.

"I have a feeling you're good at this." Roland told her as they spurred the pegasi down, down, down towards the monster-infested ground.


	3. Chapter 3- Bella

_I was just hanging in my home in Manhattan with my _dog,Sparky, that my dad and I had for a while_._ Having a normal day when, I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and there was this person there that was half-goat and half- man. He was literally half boy and half goat. He was a _satyr_ from Greek Mythology! I knew that from the start. I loved Greek Mythology.

"No time to explain... Trouble... You're in danger." the person said

"Okay? Let me grab my stuff...". Then, the person just grabbed my hand and said "No.. No time. They will get us if we didn't get out of there in time. You will get new stuff. You will not regret this ...Promise. What is the fastest way to the top of this place?"

"There are stairs down the hall and that will take you to the top. Why did you ask?"

"Okay. Lets go. Now. My name is Jack by the way."

Once we got to the top of the building there where winged horses on top

"Hey, are they pegasus from Greek Mythology? I know almost everything about it.I did a report on it once in 4th grade. " I babbled, and also looking at the pegasus with shock.

"Come on. They are one to each of us. You will be riding Nightshift."

Jack and I rode on the pegasus and we were getting close to something.

"Where are we going?" I said with confusion because I just met the guy and he was half goat flying on a pegasus. First time for everything right.

"To Camp Half-Blood. A place that is safe for people like you and me. I have brothers that are waiting for us there. " it was hard to hear him because we were flying in the sky flying on a pegasus.

"Me? I am just a regular human. Like a lot of other people. It's not like I'm a demi-god or something"

"No. You are a demigod. Greek Mythology is real. Your mom or dad is a god or goddess from Greek mythology. I could tell by your scent." Jack looked at me.

As we were landing at Camp Half-Blood I saw cool stuff like an obstacle place, and more. As we landed, I heard a voice saying "Jack! Where in the world have you been?! You are not permitted to leave Camp! You know that Kronos is coming back to life and sending monsters after Camp and who is this?!" Some person that was wearing a orange camp shirt that read Camp Half-Blood on it and a spear hollered, waving her electric spear angrily at Jack, who made a funny, yet terrified bleating noise.

"Sorry, demigod was going to killed by a monster that followed her for weeks. What is your name anyway?" Jack looked back at me completely ignoring this Clarisse person.

"Bella," I replied as fast as I could.

"Bella. Your mom or dad is a god from Greek Mythology. Kronos is rising and making monsters attack Camp Half-Blood and that is a bad thing." Clarisse said.

"Jack told me about the Greek Mythology part and I think that I can help. When I was little my dad made me take archery lessons just for my protection. I was awesome at it."

" Here. It is the only bow and arrows that we have left. Once you run out of arrows it will magically appear more and more. Gift of Hephaestus awhile back." Clarisse gave me a bow and arrows and went away preparing to fight.

The arrows looked that looked like they were made of glass. I had never seen a bow and arrows like that before. I studied the bow and it looked like it was Artemis's bow that Hephaestus gave to her when she was little.

Right then a monster pounded on the shield that was protecting Camp Half-Blood. I just shot arrows at the monster. He went down but it was not for long.

Clarisse just happened to be walking by "Nice shot. You could be a child of Ares. But that shot was not good enough. Look he is coming back up." Clarisse yelled and point at the monster that I had just attacked.

"What kinda monster it that?"I said as I was pointing at a monster that was really close to the end of the border of camp.

"That would be a Hydra. If you cut off one -" as Clarisse was cut off by me "Two more come back. I know all about Greek Mythology and the monsters."

I shot two more arrows at the hydra's eyes.

After, I hit it right in eye and made it blind. I felt proud of myself and went to fight more monsters that were attacking the camp. After a while, they started retreating back to where ever they came from.

"Well I think that was the last of them. They will come back." Clarisse told the whole camp.

As I was walking I saw people looking at me weirdly.

"What are you guys doing?" I said with confusion because they were saying "All hail the daughter of Selene ,Titan of the moon, and the light." I looked at the top of my head and saw a moon shape on my head. _Great. My mom is the moon titian but she is my favorite titian. _

Jack just decided to walk to me and said "Let me show you around place awesome when it's not being attacked by monsters." Jack added.

"Okay?" I went with Jack and looked around Camp Half-Blood. He introduced Chiron to me and he was nice to me.

He also showed me cool stuff like the cabins and more. Jack showed a white cabin with moons on the front of the cabin but the crazy thing was that it was far from the other cabins that Jack showed me earlier.

As we where walking I asked "Why is this cabin so far from the other ones?",and he said "They don't really like Titans that much so we leave them out. We still protect there children though,"

Jack finally let me inside the cabin with the moons on it, "Here. This is where you will be staying for a while. Dinner is going to happen in a few. You should get cleaned up and dinner is at the dining pavilion." Jack said with a happy face and walked out.

I looked down at my hands and found a mark that looked creepy. I had never known it was there until now.I had see this mark before.

People got it when they were blessed by Artemis or Apollo.I tried to get the mark off but it wouldn't get off. But every time I kept on trying to get it off but it wouldn't it and it was glowing brighter than ever.

I decided that I was going to cover it up with gloves that I got from my dad. I took a shower and got cleaned up. I put on a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and put on some jeans that I found with the t-shirt.

I went to the weaponry to get a weapon to defend myself. I got a celestial bronze knife that the person said that was my mom's.


	4. Chapter 4-Alexa

There were hordes of, well, _somethings_, patrolling a pine tree on the crest of a hill that Ron had pointed out to her as Half-Blood Hill.

"Ron, what are _those_?" I asked. Tsunami and Hailstorm slowed down a little so that Ron and I could survey the strange scene.

"Weird, that's never happened before, they've never gathered here to stop kids from coming to camp," Ron said thoughtfully."Well, whatever those are, can't we just fly over the hill?" I wondered aloud.

"We could, but the monsters would still be there, wouldn't they?" Ron snapped. "Well, OK, it was just an idea," I said, annoyed. "Wait, Alexa are you good with bows and arrows?" Ron asked her eagerly.

"Um, yeah," was my reply. "Here, take these, then, and shoot as many of the monsters as you can," Ron told her. I took the bow and arrows from Ron and pulled my first arrow out of her quiver.

I pulled it back and fired. It hit the monster closest to the pine tree. Ron was staring at her, open-mouthed. "What?" I asked. The guy was kinda starting to creep me out.

I was sure that it was a minor problem- wait- it was a _MAJOR_ problem. Anyway, there was this weird flash of green light and all the weird monster creatures, whatever they were, disappeared.

I raised my hand up to my eyes to shield them from the bright green light. The light was gone and all that remained was a little bit of sprinkling golden dust in the monsters' place.

"Let's go Alexa, just tell your pegasus to go over the barrier, it'll understand what you're trying to say to it," Ron instructed.

"Okay. Tsunami, up and over the barrier. Come on, now," I coaxed. Tsunami seemed to understand me and did as I asked.

Tsunami and Hailstorm soared over the barrier and slowed into a graceful landing.

"These are the stables for the pegasi," Ron stated.

"Wow...," I said, as I looked at all the beautiful winged horses. There was a white one with flecks of light pink staring at me like she was my best friend. I

smiled at her and the pegasus reared, her wings beating the summery air.

Just then, another camper walked into the stables. "Hi, Ron," the other camper said. "Hi, Silena. Whatcha doing?" Ron replied cheerfully.

"Oh, I'm getting ready to teach the pegasi flying class now," Silena replied. "Great, I _might _see you there, if I'm not too busy," Ron stated, with a superior tone. "Great," Silena said, stifling a chuckle.

"Oh, who's this?" Silena looked at me and smiled. "Silena, this is Alexa. Alexa, this is Silena," Ron introduced them in a cheery tone. Silena held out her hand.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood." I took her hand and shook it. "Thanks," I said, grateful that I had at least _one _possible friend in this camp.

"Well, see ya around," Silena called over her shoulder as she was leaving the stables. "Okay, Ron, spill it. I know that those were monsters back there, but they looked like hydras and empousai," I commanded.

"Ok, Alexa, which of your parents lives with you, your mom or dad?" Ron asked, closing his eyes and letting out a deep breath. "I live with my mom," I replied, thinking that this had better be a good explanation or she was going to leave this weird camp and just go home.

"Well, then, your dad has never come to live with you guys because he is actually a Greek god. You're a half-blood, which means that you are half Greek god and half human. The proper term is demigod," Ron explained. "Wow...," I said, my voice trailing off. "Yeah pretty much," Ron replied.

We started walking around to look at the cabins. After we had made about three rounds of the cabins and were making our way to the campfire to relax a bit, everyone just started staring at me.

At first, I thought it was just because I was new, but it turned out that I was wrong. It was because of a glowing sign right above my head.

It was shaped like a bow and arrow and was glowing gold. "All hail Alexa, daughter of Apollo,God of the sun and music," this weird man-horse thing said as he cantered over.

All of a sudden, everyone started bowing to me. It was so strange until the man-horse thing spoke again. "All right, Apollo's cabin, take her with you to get cleaned up for dinner. The rest of you do the same," he boomed.

Turning to me he introduced himself. "My name is Chiron and I will be your camp activities director. Now move along to your cabin with Lee, here," Chiron said to me, smiling. Me and Lee ran to the Apollo cabin.

"Better get cleaned up for dinner, Alexa," Lee said. I went to the bathroom and looked at my appearance in the mirror. I was horror-struck by what I saw. I was dirty and my whole body was coated in monster dust.

I took a shower, and the clothes that had been laid out for me were an orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

After I was dressed,I put my hair in a braid down my right shoulder and followed my cabinmates out to the dining pavilion.


	5. Chapter 5- Raina

_Holiday arrowed down to the ground as Raina yelled, "Death to _whatever the heck these uglies are! DIE!" Roland looked at her, a little afraid.

"Umm... Never mind." he muttered. "What? Do ya wanna go the same way as these guys?!" Raina demanded, slicing two hellhounds neatly in half. Raina felt like she was _born _for this!

Holiday was screaming with hysterical laughter, which was _not _helping matters much, and wasn't helping Raina calm down at all.

_Shut up already! _Raina screamed. _Sorry! I haven't had this much fun in _ages_! _Holiday replied giddily.

Raina yelped as a Cyclops took a swing at her head, ugly eye squinting in anticipation for a yummy Demigod-On-A-Fist.

He missed but hit Holiday, bruising her wing. The pegasus whinnied and bolted into the camp, throwing Raina off, and leaving her alone.

Roland yelled, Nightshade whinnied, and the Cyclops roared in pure joy, but that seemed far away to Raina. She glanced hazily at the massive club clutched in the monster's grimy, chubby hands as it came down, down, down, aiming at her face.

Suddenly, there was a _woosh _and Raina felt like an arrow had narrowly missed her face. An invisible force gently brushed her aside as it slammed into the poor monster.

The poor Cyclops gave a "Whoot!" of surprise, and promptly turned into a pine tree. As Raina began to black out, the last thing she saw was an extremely– *cough, cough*–handsome boy with dark eyes, olive skin, and a spiky black hairdo. A polecat was seated on his shoulder, chittering madly.

"It's about time!" the boy snapped, his hands glowing. Raina blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6- Bella

_I was on my way to the dining hall were Jack said that they_ eat all their meals at Camp Half-Blood. When I was running to the mess hall I ran into someone "Sorry. It was my fault. It's my first day here. By the way My name is Bella." As I looked up I looked at the face. It was _NICK_, my old boyfriend, but he disappeared 3 years ago.

"Hey Bella. Don't you remember me?" He had black hair with green eyes with a camp half-blood t-shirt."No way you were here all along!" I said madder than ever at him.

" me explain." As we were walking to the dining pavilion Nick explained that his godly parent was Hermes, god of thieves, communication, and more. He also explained why he was gone for so long and he couldn't communicate with the outside world because communication could attract monsters and that could give away their location and that would be bad.

When they finally got to the dining hall Nick said "Here we go by godly parents. You parent is who?" He asked so nicely.I just have to say it: "Selene, the Titan of the moon."

"Okay. If you're the daughter of Selene then you sit right over there.I sit right there. Well it looks like you're all set." As he was leaving "See you later, Bell." Bell was what Nick called me when we were younger. I sat at a white table with a moon shaped crest at the end of it like the one that Nick pointed at. I was the only one at the table. Selene didn't have that many children with mortals it looked like. I found out very quickly that you have to give half of your food to your greek parent and pray to them. After, I went to the campfire and saw a spot a set near the fire. It was a camp thing or so I heard from Jack.

"Hey. Is anyone sitting here?" I said really shyly. "No, nobody is. My name is Alexa and this is Raina," she was pointing to a the girl next to her.

"I'm Bella." As I was about to sit down when a bright light came. The whole camp shielded their eyes from the light.

"Whassup, kid? Yeah I'm talking to you, Alexa." Some Guy said behind me. "Um,Dad?" Alexa said with total uncertainty. "I'm here on official godly business. As you know, Kronos is rising and monsters attacking camp. Artemis, has gone missing. The last time I saw her she was hunting a deadly monster that can kill the gods. I want my daughter, Alexa, with any two people she chooses, to save my sister," I knew it was Apollo because I knew about greek mythology very well.

"Lord Apollo, it is certainly a pleasure," someone said in the background and as I saw the face I recognized it. It was Chiron.

"Ah, Chiron. I wish to have Alexa lead a quest. Artemis has gone missing. The Hunters are scattered, searching the globe for my sister but they can't find her. Alexa _must_ lead a quest, she _must_!" Apollo said with a loud noise.

"Very well, Lord Apollo. Your wish is my command," Chiron said, a smile flickering across his face.

"Thank you, Chiron. I don't know what we gods would do without you. Farewell, Trainer of Heroes!" Apollo said, and there was a blinding flash of light.I wasn't affected by it because I could control the light. "CLOSE YOUR EYES EVERYONE! HE IS REVEALING HIS TRUE FORM!" Chiron shouted to the whole camp. The campers shut their eyes, and some turned away really fast.

The blinding light disappeared, leaving the campers blinking blind spots out of their eyes but I wasn't because of my mom and the light.

"Well, Alexa, you must begin your journey tonight. Pick your companions for your quest. You may pick only two," Chiron declared. "I'll pick, um, Raina and Bella," Alexa said. I was shocked because I had just arrived at Camp Half-Blood only for not even a day yet and I was chosen to go on a quest.

Just then, a glowing green trident appeared over Raina's head. "All hail Raina, daughter of Poseidon God of the Seas, and Earthquakes!" Chiron declared loudly.

Chiron bowed and all of the other campers followed his example. Chiron turned to Alexa. "Well, my dear, it is time for you to visit the Oracle," Chiron said.

No one at camp questioned Chiron's words. As Alexa was heading to the Big House.

I ran to my dorm to grab my stuff for the quest. I was frightened because I just got the chance to save Artemis, the goddess of the Hunt, Wild Things and the moon in one day.

I felt terrified at the thought that whatever could capture a goddess might be able to defeat them too.

I shook my head and pushed the scary thought out of my mind and focused on what my role was going to be in the quest and the task at hand.


	7. Chapter 7-Alexa

_I was so shocked by what I saw that I stopped dead in my_ tracks. "Woww...," I said in awe. The dining pavilion was huge and it was made of marble pillars and columns that shone like silver. There were long tables, about 12 or 13 was my guess.

I looked around and found a table with mostly girls so I went to go sit at it. As I approached them, I saw that the camper that I had met earlier, Silena, was among them.

"Um, Hi, Silena. Could I maybe sit with you guys?" I asked shyly. "Hi, Alexa. Sorry, but the tables are organized by godly parent. Who's yours?" Silena said.

"My dad is Apollo," I replied, getting red in the cheeks. "Oh, Apollo's table is over there," she said, pointing to a table that had the symbol of Apollo on it.

"Thanks," I said gratefully. "By the way, who's your godly parent, Silena?" Silena pointed to a symbol at their table.

It was a heart that was a brilliant shade of pink. "It's the symbol of Aphrodite," Silena explained. "Oh," was my _brilliant _reply. I went and sat with my cabinmates.

"What's for dinner?" I asked Lee. "Oh, you'll have to wait and see," Lee replied, a mischievous smile on his face. Soon, the kitchen harpies passed out plates and I just stared into mine, noticing its strange emptiness. "Barbecued ribs, ketchup, Hot Cheetos, and a chocolate cupcake," Lee muttered next to me.

All of a sudden, his plate filled up with everything that he had listed. "Um, Lee? What am I supposed to do?" I asked, feeling embarrassed. "Just say what you feel like eating right now and it'll appear," Lee replied.

"Um, cheese pizza, french fries with ketchup, a Coca-Cola, and, uh, some chocolate cake for dessert," I said. My plate filled up with all the goodies that were requested.

Suddenly, Lee got up and headed toward the brazier next to the head table. "Where are you going Lee?" I said, catching up to him.

"You're supposed to give some of your food to your godly parent. Just scrape a portion of your meal off your plate and say 'Apollo'," Lee said. I watched Lee closely to see how he did it. When it was my turn, I scraped off a portion of my pizza, some of my french fries, and half of my cake.

"Apollo," I muttered under my breath. I returned to my table and finished up my dinner.

After I was done, I got up and started heading toward the campfire to have some fun. After all, my cabin was leading the sing-along, or so they told me.

I went and sat down next to a girl who was just staring at the campfire. "Hi. What's your name?" I asked shyly.

"Hi. I'm Raina," Raina replied. "Do you know who your godly parent is?" I asked Raina. "No, not yet. Do you?" she asked, gloomily.

"Yeah, my dad is Apollo," I said, feeling bad for Raina. "Don't worry, you'll know soon," I added. Raina merely nodded. Then, a blonde girl with green eyes walked up to us.

"Hey. Is anyone sitting here?" she asked. "No, nobody is. My name is Alexa and this is Raina," I said to the girl. "I'm Bella," Bella said. "Who's your godly par-" I was interrupted by a bright, blinding light.

"Whassup, kid? Yeah I'm talking to you, Alexa," Apollo said. I felt _superly_ embarrassed. "Um, Dad?!" I asked uncertainly.

"I'm here on official godly business. As you know, Kronos is rising and monsters are attacking camp. Artemis has gone missing. The last time I saw her she was hunting a deadly monster that can kill the gods. We need her for the war council during the winter solstice, or all of our war efforts will have gone in vain. I wish to have my daughter, Alexa, lead a quest, with any two people she chooses, to save my sister," Apollo stated, with a superior air.

Chiron was watching the whole scene from behind Apollo. He cantered over to where Apollo could see him. "Lord Apollo, it certainly _is _a pleasure," Chiron said, bowing. "Ah, Chiron. I wish to have Alexa lead a quest. Artemis has gone missing. The Hunters are scattered, searching the globe for my sister and they can't find her. Alexa _must_ lead a quest, she _must_!" Apollo exclaimed.

"Very well, Lord Apollo. Your wish is my command," Chiron said, a smile flickering across his face. "Thank you, Chiron. I don't know what we gods would do without you. Farewell, Trainer of Heroes!" Apollo said, and there was a blinding flash of light.

"CLOSE YOUR EYES EVERYONE! HE IS REVEALING HIS TRUE FORM!" Chiron shouted. The campers shut their eyes, and some turned away. The blinding light disappeared, leaving the campers blinking blind spots out of their eyes.

"Well, Alexa, you must begin your journey tonight. Pick your companions for your quest. You may pick only two," Chiron declared. "I'll pick, um, Raina and Bella," I said.

Just then, a glowing green trident appeared over Raina's head. "All hail Raina, daughter of Poseidon!" Chiron declared loudly. Chiron bowed and all of the other campers followed his example. Chiron turned to me.

"Well, my dear, it is time for you to visit the Oracle," Chiron said. He walked me to the big house that stood close to the strawberry fields.

"Go to the attic of the Big House and in there you will find the Oracle of Delphi, your father's very own Oracle," Chiron stated. "OK," I said uncertainly.

"Do not worry, I shall come with you if you wish," Chiron said. I nodded a yes. "Okay, then, let us go," Chiron said. Chiron and I went up the staircase and I pulled the attic trapdoor open.

"You must face the Oracle alone. She will give you a prophecy that could help you on your quest to save Artemis. Do not take its meaning to heart. You must tell me afterwards, and I will help you interpret its meaning. Now, go," Chiron said.

I climbed up and into the attic. At the end of the room, there was a mummy in a colorful summer dress. She opened her mouth and weird green mist billowed out of it.

_"Daughter of The Sun, you shall fight_

_a Titan in the west, the Titan of the light._

_The daughter of the lost titian shall shine bright_

_and suffer for the friends who are unable to fight._

_She shall put up a courageous fight_

_against an powerful force and discover that she has a fate that she can't control._

_The daughter of the sea shall rise_

_and shall found out a fearful surprise._

_You shall go west and free the missing goddess that has been taken_

_but many casualties will be in your way..."_

The mummy closed its mouth and the green mist disappeared. I was puzzled as I climbed out of the attic and went down to tell Chiron the prophecy.

He was reading an old, battered paperback novel, but as soon as I appeared he quickly put it away. "What was the prophecy, child?" Chiron asked grimly.

Quickly and quietly, I told Chiron everything that the Oracle had said. "Your friends are already packed, my dear," Chiron said. He snapped his fingers and there lay a duffel bag.

"In that duffel bag, you will find everything you need to survive. The magic plates from camp have also been provided for your convenience. They are unbreakable." Alexa was shocked. The man, who was obviously a centaur, was giving them so much help.

The centaur stood up and grabbed me, Raina, and Bella, and put us onto his back and started galloping toward the magical barrier that separated the camp from the mortal world.

He stopped at the foot of the pine tree and we hopped off his back. "Girls, I wish you well, but you must be careful. I have a couple of magic items that I would like to give you," Chiron said.

All of us shifted and fidgeted nervously. "The first magic item goes to Alexa. It is a magical bow and arrows that I have kept in store for the first child of Apollo who leads a quest. Your father wanted me to give it to you. He specified you by name. There you go."

"The next magical item goes to Bella. It is a weapon that can turn into other weapons around it, but if they are magical items they will not give your weapon their magical ,if you try hard you canmake your own weapon. This was a gift from your mom a while back. Be warned, you will need it in your future, I promise you that much.

"Finally, Raina, a gift from your father. It is a coin that turns into a sword when you flip it. Also, your father included this." Chiron declared, handing Raina a small horse medallion. We trudged down Half-Blood Hill, leaving our newly-found home behind.


	8. Chapter 8- Raina

_Raina woke up on a hospital-y type of bed. _"Stupid Cyclops.." Raina moaned, trying and failing to sit up.

"Shut up and drink this." A rough hand pushed a cup of– Mello Yello?– into her hands.

Shakily, Raina raised it to her lips, expecting it to actually _be _Mello Yello. As soon as she tasted it, she recoiled. It tasted _nothing, NOTHING_ like the sweet lemony soda.

Instead, it tasted like her stepdad's homemade Triple-Chocolate-Chip Brownie D'Lites. _Slam! _Raina jumped.

The boy who'd saved her stalked over, but his hands weren't glowing. The polecat was still on his shoulder, but it was quiet. "Who are _you_?" Raina growled, backing up. The boy eyed her in a totally off-hand manner, like she was a Maserati, like he was wondering if Raina would be worth the trouble he was getting into. Raina didn't like it.

"Deuce." The boy didn't look at her. Raina rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry, are we playing tennis? Otherwise, there's no other way you'd say–" "My _name _is Deuce." The boy growled. The polecat chattered. Deuce's hands glowed with black energy.

Unfortunately, he fired. Fortunately, it hit a blue comfort chair, which immediately melted into a pool of fire.

"Woah, woah, woah! Let's talk and not add me to the barbecue!" Raina said hastily. The fire died down. "You're wanted in the dining pavilion." he growled.

"All right, all right, I'm coming!" Raina retorted. "Good." Deuce snapped. Raina stomped out of the cabin. As she trailed into the dining pavilion, she managed a muffled,

"Woah!" Then, a blonde girl with green eyes walked up to Raina and Alexa, a friend who'd let Raina sit with her and said, "Hey. Is any- one sitting here?" she asked. "No, nobody is. My name is Alexa and this is Raina," Alexa said to the girl.

"I'm Bella," Bella said. "Who's your godly par-" Alexa was interrupted by a bright, blinding light.

"Whassup, kid? Yeah I'm talking to you, Alexa," Apollo said. I bet Alexa felt _superly_ embarrassed. "Um, Dad?!" Alexa asked uncertainly.

"I'm here on official godly business. As you know, Kronos is rising and monsters are attacking camp. Artemis has gone missing. The last time I saw her she was hunting a deadly monster that can kill the gods. We need her for the war council during the winter solstice, or all of our war efforts will have gone in vain. I wish to have my daughter, Alexa, lead a quest, with any two people she chooses, to save my sister," Apollo stated, with a super ior air.

Chiron was watching the whole scene from behind Apollo. He cantered over to where Apollo could see him. "Lord Apollo, it is certainly a pleasure," Chiron said, bowing. "Ah, Chiron. I wish to have Alexa lead a quest. Artemis has gone missing. The Hunters are scattered, search-ing the globe for my sister and they can't find her. Alexa _must_ lead a quest, she _must_!" Apollo exclaimed.

"Very well, Lord Apollo. Your wish is my command," Chiron said, a smile flickering across his face. "Thank you, Chiron. I don't know what we gods would do without you. Farewell, Trainer of Heroes!" Apollo said, and there was a blinding flash of light.

"CLOSE YOUR EYES EVERYONE! HE IS REVEALING HIS TRUE FORM!" Chiron shouted. The campers shut their eyes, and some turned away. The blinding light disappeared, leaving the campers blinking blind spots out of their eyes.

"Well, Alexa, you must begin your journey tonight. Pick your companions for your quest. You may pick only two," Chiron declared. "I'll pick, um, Raina and Bella," Alexa managed shakily.

Just then, a glowing green trident appeared over Raina's head. "All hail Raina, daughter of Poseidon!" Chiron declared loudly. Chiron bowed and all of the other campers followed his example. Chiron turned to Alexa.

"Well, my dear, it is time for you to visit the Oracle," Chiron said. He walked her to the big house that stood close to the strawberry fields. "Go to the attic of the Big House and in there you will find the Oracle of Delphi, your father's very own Oracle," Chiron stated. "OK," she said uncertainly. "Do not worry, I shall come with you if you wish," Chiron said.

Alexa nodded a yes. "Okay, then, let us go," Chiron said. He and Alexa disappeared. Raina sighed. "Here one minute, gone the next." she said, quoting her mother.

Then she turned and trudged to her new cabin. Her own watery cabin! Her own amazing cabin! Her own.. _lonely _cabin.

"Hey! Raina, we gotta go!" To make a long story short, Raina summoned a boat to take them, Poseidon, that jerk-faced daughter-deserter, visited and warned them of coming trials.

When they got to Mount Talampais, Raina was assigned the "important, super-important" task of.. _Drumroll, please. Guarding the cruise ship boat._ Yep. Whoo whoo. Raise the roof. _NOT. _Bella got to fight monsters, Alexa got to murder Hyperion, and Raina? She got to lol with squids and clown-fish. And they had absolutely _no _sense of humor. Eh.

When you're a squid, you don't really need to exercise your one brain cell in that kidney-bean-sized brain. _Seriously. _It was a heart-attack-level workout for Squidney's kidney-bean brain. Anyhoodle, Raina got to talk about "how pretty orange anenome would look" against Jokey-The-Clownfish's scales. Around an hour after 'ol 'Lexa and Bella left, a hippocampus showed up.

_Hello. Do you like pineapples? _the hippocampus asked. "Uh... Yes?" Raina wasn't sure how to respond: Fish pony asks you if you like pineapple. You have a minute to record your response! Go! Seriously, though, how _do _you answer?! _Yay! I can tell we're going to be such good friends! _the hippocampus whinnied.

"I have the feeling it's gonna be an l-o-n-g, _long _guard duty." Raina muttered under her breath. The hippocampus danced merrily, but after a couple of seconds, an expression of tight terror froze on its face. _Bye, lady! _He darted away. "Umm.. Jokey? Squidney? Pineapple-Pony? Anyone?" Raina called uneasily. The boat rocked, the sea eerily quiet and smooth.

"Oooookayyy..." Just to be safe, Raina slipped downstairs to her bedroom. Several mermen were at the bottom of her room– er, that is to say, at the window that seperated her room from the sea, gazing soppily in. _Scram! _Raina told them mentally. A look of intense fear fell across the lead merman's face, and he darted off. Somewhat gladly, they left, swimming as fast as their fish tails would allow.

"Jeez Louise. What're you afraid of?" Raina muttered. She got her answer. A giant _thing _erupted out, screeching shrilly. It looked suspiciously like a shrimp-thingy with giant tentacle-y nose hair. "Um.. First off, major _EW_.

Please say you believe in trimming your.. tentacles? Second, why don't you _pick _on somebody your own freakishly big size?" Raina yelled at it. It regarded her coldly. Then it turned and, just when Raina thought it was running, it trashed a particularly ugly nose hair at the boat, making the craft reel. "NO!" Raina howled. The horse amulet glowed, like the tiger pendant her mother had given her. The tiger opened its bronze mouth, revealing ivory fangs, and _roared._

The shrimpzilla backed away, surprised. Not for long, though. It shook itself and attacked again. Raina was furious. She imagined all the anger pumping through her blood, centering on the tiger jewel. With a deafening yowl, the tiger seemed to expand. Raina blinked. It _was _dissolving off the copper chain.

It roared and lunged at Shrimpzilla. Howling and snarling, it raked bronze claws across the monster's throat. Raina yelled and jumped, pumping her fists up in the air. "Get 'im, Fuzzy!" The tiger roared once more as the Shrimpzilla sank down, dead.

"Woo hoo! Woo h–" Raina crumpled to her knees, her head buzzing. Fuzzy purred and nudged her, slowly turning back into the tiger charm.


	9. Chapter 9-Bella

_I didn't know that we would be leaving camp so _ stood up and grabbed Alexa, Raina, and me, and put us onto his back and started galloping toward the magical barrier that separated the camp from the mortal world. He stopped at the foot of the pine tree and we hopped off his back.

"Girls, I wish you well, but you must be careful. I have a couple of magic items that I would like to give you on your quest," Chiron said. All we shifted and fidgeted nervously.

"The first magic item goes to Alexa. It is a magical bow and arrows that I have kept in store for the first child of Apollo who leads a quest. Your father wanted me to give it to you. He specified you by name. There you go." He hands Alexa the bow.

"The next magical item goes to Bella. It is a weapon that can turn into other weapons around it, but if they are magical items they will not give your weapon their magical qualities. Also, if your try hard you can make your own weapon. This was a gift from your mom a while back. Be warned, you will need it in your future, I promise you that much." He hands me the weapon as a sword.

"Finally, Raina, a gift from your father. It is a coin that turns into a sword when you flip it. Also, your father included this." Chiron declared, handing Raina a small horse medallion.

The girls trudged down Half-Blood Hill, leaving their newly-found home behind. I started to cry a little because I just met her boyfriend that disappeared for 3 years. I didn't let anyone see it.

When we finally made it to the foot of the hills, we looked back one last time. Chiron was still watching them with a sad expression on his face."So, how are we going to get to the west? There is nothing but water," I asked. "Leave that to me," Raina said, with a determined by the expression on her face. They followed Raina to the beach where she muttered something. They just looked at her, I was really getting mad but I kept my emotion down. I finally found something in the distance. What ever Raina what to do, it worked!

"It's a boat!" Alexa exclaimed. "Raina, you're so smart!" I just had to say it and be happy that Raina can do something that could help us on the quest.

"Thanks.I have been hearing a voice in my head it said that I could bring a boat if I try hard. I think that it is my dad trying to help us."

"That is sweet. I wish I could do that." As they were heading on the boat I grew more and more frightened because I knew that I had to tell my new friends that I had the blessing of Artemis and Apollo.

All of a sudden, as we were walking on the main deck, a man appeared. He was wearing a tropical-looking shirt with Bermuda shorts. "Ahhh!" we screamed with fear. Then the man piped up. "Girls, CALM DOWN! I AM NOT HERE TO ATTACK! I AM LORD POSEIDON!" We all started staring at the man, then each other, then back at the Lord Poseidon. We didn't mean disrespect but he frightened us."Dad?!" Raina demanded.

"Hello Raina, my daughter. It would seem that I am here to warn you about this quest. If you all go, it would be a catastrophe. One of you will have to take on Kronos's spirit. His spirit will choose one of you. I know who it is, but I mustn't reveal it." Lord Poseidon was looking at me when he said it" Well, now, girls, my time is up, according to my funky brother, Zeus," Poseidon said, his voice filled with concern.

He disappeared, leaving a sweet, sea breeze behind. "There's something coming!" I shouted. I caught the glow of light and it transformed into Artemis. Not technically, but more like her spirit was sending us message.

"Young heroes, I need your help. I have been captured by Kronos and I am in a cave in the Sea of Monsters on board his ghastly ship called the _Princess Andromeda_," Artemis said grimly. Then she looked at Alexa questioningly.

"My dear, your time is coming soon. Think on what I told you earlier, Alexa. Here, I will send your friend a glow of light that she _must _catch. Bella, my girl, catch the orb of light and give it to Alexa. Here," Artemis said.

Just then, a glowing orb of light shot out of Artemis's hands and into in my outstretched palms. When I put it into Alexa's hands, it turned into a pamphlet, which Alexa quickly pocketed. I looked at her questioningly, but then turned my attention back to Artemis.

"Alexa, you will go west and fight Hyperion, Titan of the light. Bella, you will teleport to the Sea of Monsters and wait for your friends with me. Raina, you will stay and guard the boat, for many monsters will surround it. Bella, once you have cut my chains-" The message got cut off. "NOOOO!" Alexa screamed. Right then,I collapsed.


	10. Chapter 10- Alexa

_When we made it to the foot of the hill, we looked back one last_ time. Chiron was still watching us with a sad expression on his face. _What am I doing here?! _I thought. _I haven't even been trained!_

"So, how are we going to get to the west? There is nothing but water," Bella asked. "Leave that to me," Raina said, with a determined expression on her face.

We followed Raina to the beach and watched her while she muttered something under her breath. We just stood there and looked at her. At times, she got frustrated with herself and stamped her foot.

At last, she looked like she had succeeded in doing whatever she was trying to. Bella pointed to a small speck sailing towards them, growing larger by the minute. "It's a boat!" I exclaimed. "Raina, you're so smart!" Bella said.

"Thanks. I have been hearing a voice in my head that said that I could bring a boat if I try hard. I think it is my dad, trying to help us," Raina stated, looking worn out with exhaustion. "Don't worry, Raina, you'll do a lot on this quest," Bella said with sympathy.

"Yeah, you'll do great," I chimed in. I had a feeling of unease.

We looked at the boat, at each other, shrugged, and then climbed aboard.

All of a sudden, as we were walking on the main deck, a man appeared. He was wearing a tropical-looking shirt with Bermuda shorts. "Ahhh!" we screamed. Then the man piped up. "Girls, CALM DOWN! I AM NOT HERE TO ATTACK! I AM LORD POSEIDON!" We all started staring at the man, then each other, then back at Lord Poseidon. "Dad?!" Raina demanded.

"Hello Raina, my daughter. It would seem that I am here to warn you about this quest. If you all go, it would be a catastrophe. One of you will have to take on Kronos's spirit. His spirit will choose one of you. I know who it is, but I mustn't reveal it. Well, now, girls, my time is up, according to my funky brother, Zeus," Poseidon said, his voice filled with concern. He disappeared, leaving a sweet, sea breeze behind.

"There's something coming!" Bella shouted. She caught the glow of light and it transformed into Artemis. Not technically, but more likely her spirit was sending us a message.

"Young heroes, I need your help. I have been captured by Kronos and I am in a cave in the Sea of Monsters on board his ghastly ship called the _Princess Andromeda_," Artemis said grimly.

Then she looked at Alexa questioningly. "My dear, your time is coming soon. Think on what I told you earlier, Alexa. Here, I will send your friend a glow of light that she _must _catch. Bella, my girl, catch the orb of light and give it to Alexa. Here," Artemis said. Just then, a glowing orb of light shot out of Artemis's hands and into Bella's outstretched palms. When Bella put it into my hands, it turned into a pamphlet, which I quickly pocketed.

Bella looked at me questioningly, but then turned her attention back to Artemis. "Alexa, you will go west and fight the Titan of the light. Bella, you will teleport to the Sea of Monsters and wait for your friends with me. Raina, you will stay and guard the boat, for many monsters will surround it. Bella, once you have cut my chains-" The message got cut off. "NOOOO!" I screamed. Right then, Bella collapsed.

_Maybe she ran out of energy from holding the message too long,_ I thought. Me and Raina laid Bella on her bed and went out to the deck to let her rest in peace. Just then, a monstrous hand-no not a hand, something like a tentacle-ish thing rose up out of the water and went straight for Bella's cabin.

Me and Raina looked at each other and ran for it. Raina ran to Bella's cabin.

Suddenly, Bella burst out of her cabin and blinded the monster with her light. But it didn't stop. The tentacle-thingy left for no apparent reason. In a flash of blinding light, Bella disappeared. I started panicking, gasping for breath and choking back sobs. Raina froze still. "BELLAA!" I screamed. All of a sudden, I disappeared in a blinding flash of sunlight.

I felt dazed and collapsed in a heap. "Ah, I have you now, daughter of Apollo," a huge being spat.


	11. Chapter 11- Raina

_Raina woke up. _"Gah! Giant evil shrimpzilla-octopus hybrid!" she cried, waving her fists. She blinked and rubbed her eyes. "What are _you _doing here!" she demanded. A mist-figure shaped suspiciously like– No, it couldn't be! It was–!– _Deuce!_

"Aggh! Don't _look_!" Raina yelled. Deuce was covering his mist eyes, looking like he was _*this* _close to losing it and busting up. "Do you normally look this bad in the mornings?" Deuce asked innocently. "No! But normally I don't have stupid guys peeking in when I'm about to change!" Raina snapped, yanking on a Camp Half-Blood Tee and gray-and-green camo super-skinny jeans.

Deuce rolled his eyes. "Decent, yet?" he asked im-patiently. "Yeah, yeah, whatevs. Anyhoo, what did ya come here for?" Reyna fired back. "Okay. Jeez Louise." Deuce grinned lightly. "Well, a camper.. died." he answered, his smile fading.

"Oh.. Who?" Raina asked. "My– my sister, Millicent. She– she was killed by Kronos.. I mean, he sent asassins.. They were demigods, so they could get through the border. They fooled Chiron.. cast some sort of– of _spell _on him."

Suddenly he couldn't take his eyes off one, Chrissy, I think. Daughter of Aphrodite? I mean, she had that aura." "What aura?" Raina asked tensely. "Well, she tried charming all of us guys, especially old Mr. D. It worked on most of us, even me for a little bit, but... then I remembered that I don't really go for blonde asassins." Deuce smirked.

"Oh?" Raina asked, her heart beating faster, even though she knew Deuce wasn't really there. "What _do _you go for in a girl?" She shifted nervously.

Water swirled up from her breakfast cup, twisting and wirling into chaotic shapes, moving too fast for Raina to see properly. "Well, you know. Mostly blue streaks, black hair, sarcasm, loyalty... That kinda stuff." Deuce looked at her. "Also, I'm.. _fond_ of daughters of Poseidon." he added. Raina blushed. "Well, what about you?" Deuce asked, his face a tad pink.

"Well, I like boys with spiky black hair, gray eyes, and a sense of humor." Raina replied, trying not to let her emotion show. "Oh, and I don't mind sons of Hecate." Deuce grinned and walked toward her. _Must. Remember. He's A. MIST FIGURE. _Raina thought. She grinned.

Deuce snickered when Raina flushed. He reached out tentatively—_eek!_—and—_DOUBLE EEK!_— touched her cheek (And if anyone notices that that rhymes, I don't give a centaur poop).

_Aaah! Cold! Note to Self: DO NOT CUDDLE WITH MISTFORMS!_ His hand was _cold._ She wrenched herself away from his cold misty hand. "Did I hurt you?" Deuce asked, looking anxious. "Nah, I just— I mean, Jeez Louise, you're cold! You could give a Popsicle frostbite!" she teased. Deuce's face broke into a grin.


	12. Chapter 12- Bella

The first couple of hours of the Quest were really crazy because the ocean didn't want us to go on this quest it looked like. I was just knocked out when I heard my door opening. I woke up and there was a bright light on top of me. "What is that? Please don't tell me mind." I saw Raina looking at me with amazement.

"How did you do-" Right then there was a huge monster hit on the ship well that is was Raina said. I ran as fast as I could to the top of the boat.

Right as I was at the top of the ship I used my powers of the moon to blind the monster to slow it down at the most. As I was binding the monster I felt a force pulling me away from the boat.I didn't know what was in store for me but I knew that it would be bad. I didn't know why I was being taken in the first place.

I could tell things around me because it was night time. I didn't know what was going on. I heard of voice saying "Bella, my granddaughter,you are my most important hostage by far I mean you the daughter of Selene. I have spies at Camp Half-Blood that tell me what I need to know." as the voice stopped talking,I felt the bag getting pulled off of my head.

I gagged a little because I could barely breath. I looked at the face and it was Kronos himself. He looked kinda dead and alive at the same time hwitch was completely crepy.I was scared to death of Kronos, in Greek myths he ate Zeus's older brothers and sisters whole and all that other stuff.

I kept thinking _Why he would want me and why did he call me his granddaughter?_ I heard an order by Kronos saying "Take her into a prison cell and keep her there until I say so!" I was getting taking to cell room like Kronos said. It was really horrible because monsters kept on coming in and out of the near by cell and it smelled bad. I bet that my friends would try and find me.

Once I saw my way escape I had to took it. I forgot all about my weapon that Chiron have me before we went on this quest. I took it out and distracted the guard and I was home free. But as I was running out I bumped into someone. I looked and it was my cousin from Greek Mythology, Pasiphae.

She laughed at me and said " Hello, Cousin. I am so sorry that I have to kill you now. Don't take it the wrong way. Your mom and my father has already disappeared from the world a long time ago and there is nothing that you can do about it." I knew that she was taunting me to get to attention.

"No...No.. It is not possible. My mom will _not_ go without a fight." I was really angry at her and on the verge of tears . I used my powers and blinded my cousin and ran away. I knew that it will not stop her forever because Helios was the god of the Sun and my mom is the moon.

I kept running and running until I finally got to the boat. I was happy to be where monsters were not allowed on the boat because I put my light around it before I disappeared.

I was running and I saw Raina on the ship and I said "RUN MONSTERS ARE COMING _STEP ON IT RAINA!_" I wasn't lying about that. I got out my bow and arrows that have celestial bronze on the top of it and started to shoot at the monsters that were attacking us . I was taking down monsters like crazy .

After the attacked we head to the west were Raina said Alexa was taken by a blinking light. Raina and I decided that I was going to split up like Artemis said in the light message before I fainted. I was to go to the sea of monsters and get Artemis. Raina was to stay and guard the ship until Alexa or I need help.

I immediately I teleported myself to the island and I climbed up the mountain. It took me forever to get to the top .But when I finally got to the top I found a cave that was very dark inside. I lit up the way inside by my powers and when I got to the end, I found Artemis in chains that Hephaestus fashioned to trap gods and goddess .

I rushed to her immediately and started to unchaining her with my knife.

I teleported Alexa and Raina where I was and they were shocked when they were light teleported like Artemis's plan."Wasn't I supposed to guard the boat?" Raina asked.

"Yes, but not anymore,"I replied, still trying to work the chains of the goddess. "Here, Bella, take a step back. All these chains need is a touch of celestial bronze," Alexa said, and she drew her sword .

She sliced Artemis's chains off with just one tiny cut. "Thank you, my heroes," Artemis said gratefully, stretching herself out. Suddenly, monsters started attacking.

There were Scythian Dracaenae, Sirens, and Sphinxes and so much that you wouldn't know. We all got out our weapons out and started to fight them.

Pretty soon, all the monsters were piles of dust.

After the attack we could rest easy a little bit. Raina was hurt really bad I healed her with my talked to Alexa for a little and came back to regroup and Artemis said

"I have decided that I making Alexa one of my Hurters." she paused for a second and continued "Alexa do you accept this? You will swear loyalty to me and you will never fall in love with a man? You will also be granted immortality unless you die in battle, and, speaking of which, I have discussed this rule with Ares and he will never let you die in battle because you are to be my new lieutenant. You'll need training of course, which is why you will learn the responsibilities of being a lieutenant. You will train with my current lieutenant, Zoe Nightshade. She used to be one of the Hesperides, but rather than being a Hesperid she accepted my invitation to join the Hunt." This was heavy for me because I just met Alexa and now she is becoming a Hunter .

Alexa replied "Yes. I accept." Right then I knew something was coming in there way.I tried to find it but it was moving really was Kronos! It looked like it was heading in Alexa's direction and it was about to jump in her.

I couldn't let it happen. I couldn't! I ran as fast I could and I pushed Artemis and Alexa out of the way and I took care on Kronos spirit inside me. If I hadn't taken the spirit than Alexa would have been taken over by Kronos and I didn't want that to happen.

"BELLA!" Alexa said. I landed on Alexa. I tried to get up but my legs were badly hurt from a rock that I hit. I said ,"I am okay. That hit me hard." Then some freakin'god came. "Morpheus," Artemis said at him. Morpheus bowed to us.

_What is he up too, this time?_ and then uttered a spell on me, putting me into a coma for how long.I closed my eyes and drivted into a sleep. I felt a force pulling away from where I was. I hope I did the right thing by taking the sprit of Kronos .I really wish that I can get the spirit of Kronos contained before something bad happens.


	13. Chapter 13- Alexa

I felt an intense anger at this guy or whatever he was. No one and I meant _no one_ would talk to me like that, or talk about my dad like that, for that matter. "Shut your face, or I'll make sure you land a place in the Tartarus hospital," I growled at the guy. Wait a minute, he looked like-like a Titan. _Do not show fear, do not show fear,_ I thought furiously.

There was a strange glow around him, it almost looked like-sunlight. _Wait a minute,_ SUNLIGHT_! _I thought. I thought I knew who he was, but there was only one way to find out. "Hey, Hyperion! Come over here so I can kick your immortal butt!" I called out threateningly. The Titan looked confused for a moment, but quickly turned it to a look of outrage. "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK MY NAME, YOU PUNY LITTLE MORTAL!" Hyperion raged. "Wanna have more?" I taunted.

I leaped gracefully around the Titan, making his head spin in circles. Hyperion glowed with a powerful light. When I could make out his appearance again, he was dressed in full Greek battle armor. His weapon of choice was a spear, its tip crackling with energy-light energy. The Titan assumed that I didn't know how to use my powers over sunlight, but I was going to prove him wrong, along with everyone else who doubted me.

I blinded him, giving myself just enough time to summon my weapons and pray to my dad to let me live. Hopefully, he had time to answer and acknowledge my prayer. Hopefully. Just then, a hurricane of light appeared around me. Hyperion threw his spear and it deflected off of the hurricane of light surrounding me. _It's acting as a shield,_ I thought. I automatically knew that it could be used to my advantage. I got a grip on my bow, loaded it with an arrow, and fired at Hyperion's eye. It did exactly what it was supposed to–––cause a diversion. I then leaped up onto the Titan's knee (he was in full size) and began to climb gracefully up to his shoulders. I whipped out my wicked sharp sword and chopped off the Titan's head. He exploded in a cloud of dust.

_Ewww! Monster dust! _I thought, disgusted.

I had just enough time to clean myself and my weapons up before I was in a cave and there stood-Bella, trying to cut Artemis's chains. Bella looked up and saw that I was there. She waved me over and, at that moment, there was a blinding flash of light and Raina appeared, looking confused.

"Wasn't I supposed to guard the boat?" she asked. "Yes, but not anymore," Bella replied, still trying to work the chains off the goddess. "Here, Bella, take a step back. All these chains need is a touch of celestial bronze," I said, and with that I drew my sword which, by the way, is celestial bronze.

I sliced Artemis's chains off with just one tiny cut. "Thank you, my heroes," Artemis said gratefully, stretching herself out.

Suddenly, monsters started attacking. We all got out our weapons and started to engage in battle.

Pretty soon, all the monsters were piles of dust. We were kinda happy that they were dead because it gave us some time to rest. Artemis took me to the side and talked to me, asked if I had made my decision. I told her that I had.

We went to stand next to Raina and Bella again. "I have decided that I am making Alexa one of my hunters. Alexa, do you accept this? You will swear loyalty to me and you will never fall in love with a man? You will also be granted immortality unless you die in battle, and, speaking of which, I have discussed this rule with Ares and he will never let you die in battle because you are to be my new lieutenant. You'll need training of course, which is why you will learn the responsibilities of being a lieutenant. You will train with my current lieutenant, Zoë Nightshade. She used to be one of the Hesperides, but rather than being a Hesperid she accepted my invitation to join the Hunt," Artemis said with a smile.

"Yes. I accept," I breathed. All at once, I felt stronger. Then, Bella and I tensed. I looked and I saw Kronos's spirit shooting toward me, like a lightning bolt shoots toward Earth.

Since I was now immortal, it wouldn't do me any harm. At that moment, Bella pushed me and Artemis out of the way and took on the spirit inside of herself.

"BELLA!" I screamed as she got up and then collapsed on the ground."I am okay. That hit me hard," she said. Then, this weird guy (I assumed he was a god because we had so many strange visits like that) appeared in shimmering sparkles. "Morpheus," Artemis growled at him.

Morpheus bowed to us and then uttered a spell on Bella, putting her into a coma for who knows how long? Until now. Morpheus smiled at me, grabbed Bella, and disappeared with her. I looked at Artemis."My Hunters will find her. She is very important...to the fate of the world," she said grimly.

I cracked my knuckles and suddenly I was in a Hunter's outfit with all the necessary weapons and equipment. "Yes. We will," I agreed.

The End of Book One...


End file.
